


Hidden Perspective

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji, as viewed by another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Perspective

I watch.

I watch as they dance around, trading insults and blows like it’s an everyday thing. Which it is, really; they snipe and growl and glare, but only when people are watching.

I watch, and I wonder. I wonder why they put up the pretense, because surely everyone must know. Surely this is something they cannot hide, no matter how hard they try.

Because late at night, they are different. Zoro is gentler, and Sanji is less abrasive. They are comfortable around one another, and its so painfully obvious what they are, that I find it difficult to imagine it has ever been different, regardless of the fact that I bear witness to their brawls in the daylight.

I watch, and I imagine. What must it be like, keeping this a secret? I know that for Sanji it is harder, because of the front he keeps for ‘his ladies’, doting and fawning, aiming to please. But Zoro is withdrawn as a part of his nature, and so when no one asks, he doesn’t tell.

I watch them now, across the deck, sitting underneath the mikan grove. Zoro is leaning back, legs spread as Sanji settles back between them, relaxing against the other. It’s routine; it’s easy; it’s perfect.

And I watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure exactly _whose_ POV this is. Maybe Robin, though it could also be Merry-Go, depending on your opinion of sentient ships or not.


End file.
